The Daughter's of Time
by seraphim2db
Summary: Doctor Who AU: Giving up his life to protect his Daughters of Time, The Doctor leaves the Earth defenseless. After sixteen years the Cybermen decide to invade Earth leaving the Doctor's Daughters Martha, Amy, and Rose to take his place.
1. Prologue

A/N In this alternate universe Martha Jones, Amy Pond, and Rose Tyler are eight years old and are orphans. Martha is the oldest by a few months, followed by Rose and then Amy. The Doctor is David Tennants version but this is his last regeneration. This also doesn't follow any official canon, in fact it's a total alternate universe. This is also a short story as I don't plan on it being super long. Think of it as a form of mini series or a series of drabbles. Also this is a heavy Martha - Centric fic.

Prologue

Beacon House Orphanage

1993

Night

"Ewww, Kill it Martha, kill it!" a pretty little blond girl yelled as she and a red headed little girl jumped up and down on a twin sized bed. Both of them were wearing night gowns and they held onto each other as they jumped.

"It's just a little spider." Martha said quietly as she bent down and picked it up off of the floor. "See look." she went on as she cupped up her hands to show them.

"No, I don't want to see it!" Rose cried out. "Just kill it, Martha."

With a shake of her head, Martha walked over to the open window and let the spider crawl outside. Happy that the pest was gone, the two girls bounced down on the bed and started laughing. Hearing the door creak open, the girls scrambled to get to their beds but were caught as Matron Mother River Song walked into the room.

As her blueish- green eyes scanned the room, she saw that her only wards were staring back at her with fearful eyes. Ever since she had taken the three orphans in two years ago she had always been hard on them, especially Martha. She seemed to be the leader of the bunch and she had always took responsibility for what the other two had done.

Letting out a sigh, she knew that tonight would be different. Tonight would be the last night that she would ever see them. "Girls." she started calmly as she walked forward, running a hand through her curly hair. "Didn't I tell you it was time to go to bed?"

"Yes, mother Song." the girls said together as they shook at her approach. She had never beat them or anything of that nature, she just yelled at them a lot.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to yell at you for disobeying me." she replied as she sat down on Martha's bed. "Now you two lay down, I need to talk to Martha." as she said that she patted on a spot beside herself, which Martha reluctantly took. Seeing that the other two girls were getting settled in, River looked at Martha with all the seriousness in the world before giving her a soft smile. "You're always going to play a little ring leader to those two aren't you?"

"There was a spider in the room and..."

"I wasn't talking about why you three were up." River cut her off. "I was just talking about watching out for them in general. Why do you always do that?"

"I've always looked after them." Martha replied as her beautiful brown eyes fell to the floor. "We're all we've got."

"You feel responsible for them then?" River asked as she took a finger and looked deep into the little child's eyes. As she nodded, River grinned. "Then I want you to be responsible for one more thing."

Taking a silver chain off of her neck, Martha saw that at the end of it hung a key. It looked like an everyday ordinary house key, but as her eyes fell on it, little Martha knew that there was something more to it than met the eye.

"What... what is it for?" Martha dared to ask as Mother Song placed the chain around her neck.

"It's for a magical blue box." River replied with a big smile as un-shed tears started to form in her eyes. "A blue box that'll take you to beautiful places. Places all through out time." Trying to gauge if River were off her rocker or not, Martha eyed the older woman as she stood to her feet. "Well, I've fulfilled my obligations." River said as she cleared her throat. "I want you to make me two promises Martha. You make sure to watch after your sisters and to keep that key with you at all times."

"I... I promise." Martha replied nervously as River leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss on the forehead.

"Good." River said as she choked up a bit. "Goodbye, Martha."

"I'll see you in the morning Mother Song." Martha told her as River's back went stiff. Not saying another word River walked out of the room.

Not fully understanding what was going on, Martha looked down at the key she was given one last time before she laid back on her bed. Seeing that her sisters were fast asleep, she decided to join them. As she started to drift off a titanic boom, sounded through the air that made her, Amy, and Rose sit up with a start.

"What was that?" Rose asked as she and Amy got out of their beds. Feeling that the sound was coming from outside, they looked out of the window and gasped.

Jumping out of her bed herself, Martha nudged them to the side and her eyes widened as she saw a big blue box laying on it's side with smoke coming out of it. Looking down at the key that Mother Song had given her, she tightly clutched it in her hand, just as a white male popped his head out of the box and looked into their direction.


	2. Chapter 1 Stowaways

A/N Thanks for those reviews. I need them to continue this story.

Chapter 1

Stowaways

The Tardis tumbled out of control as consoles started to explode inside of it. As it flew over the Millennium Dome the Doctor dangled from the threshold, sonic screwdriver between his teeth, trying desperately to pull himself back inside. Seeing that he was heading straight for the Parliament Clock Tower, the Doctor sonic-ed the controls and changed course just in time. With one more agonizing push, he climbed back inside and shut the doors behind him, exhausted, as the Tardis careened on its way.

Finally making it to a monitor, his eyes widened just as the Tardis crash-landed with a hard thud on its side. For only the second time ever, the Tardis doors opened outwards, facing the sky, just as a grappling hook was then thrown out. With a cry the Doctor clambered out and started to look around and out at the night sky. Feeling as though someone was watching him, he looked up and saw three beautiful little girls watching him from a second story window.

* * *

><p>"He's beautiful!" Rose exclaimed with a smile as her and the strange man's eyes met. "I think he's in trouble."<p>

"Of course he is." Amy spoke up. "He just fell from the sky in a box."

That being all she needed to hear, Rose happily turned around and ran for the door. As her hand twisted the knob, she frowned as the door wouldn't open. "It's locked." she told the others as she started to pound on the door. "Mother Song! Mother Song!" she yelled out. After a few moments the door knob started to get hot, making her let it go with a cry. As she was about to yell out Song's name again, her sisters ran over and they noticed as black smoke started to bellow from under the door.

"Get back!" Martha ordered as she stood in front of them, her little heart pounding. The house seemed to be on fire and she couldn't figure out why the door was locked.

Calling on Mother Song several more times and not getting an answer, she suddenly had a random thought. The man in the blue box. Making sure the other two, who were crying at this point, were out of the way, Martha ran to the door and saw the man getting out of what looked like an old police box she had seen at a museum a year before.

After pounding on the window for a few seconds, she had finally gotten his attention. It was if something magical had happened as she stared into his eyes but it was broken as he looked at the house and saw that it was on fire. Seeing that he was running towards the house, Martha joined her sisters and huddled together on the floor. After a minute of breathing in smoke, they suddenly heard a weird humming noise followed by the door falling down.

As the man from the blue box quickly walked into the room, the girls saw fire and smoke swirling behind him. His eyes falling on each girl, he suddenly gave them a smile before extending his hand. "Come on girls, out we go."

"Who... who are you?" Martha asked in awe.

"I'm the Doctor." the Doctor replied as the girls ran to him and swiftly ran out of the house. As they all stood in front of the overturned Tardis, they watched as the entire house started to go up in flames.

With wide eyes Martha remembered something or rather someone. "Mother Song... Mother Song is still in there."

"Your mum is..." the Doctor stopped talking as he looked back at the house. Turning around, he dropped to a knee so he could be at eye level with Martha and the other girls. "I need all of you to stay here until, I get back. Promise me."

"We promise." the girls chorused together as the Doctor took off at a dead run and went back into the house.

"Why isn't Mother Song out here?" Amy suddenly asked Rose.

"I... I don't know but I know he's going to find her." Rose replied with a dreamily like look in her eyes as she thought about the Doctor. "What do you think, Martha? Martha...?" she asked again as she turned around and saw that Martha had climbed on the side of the blue box. She had a glazed over look in her eyes and before the girls could call out to her, she took a key chain off of her neck, placed it into the door and with a yelp, fell through the open doors.

"Martha!" Amy yelled as she started to climb onto the box. Not hearing an answer from her sister she redoubled her efforts.

"The Doctor man told us to stay here." Rose warned even though, she was climbing onto the Tardis herself.

"It's just a box." Amy reminded her as she extended her hand. "We won't be going anywhere."

Taking the hand offered to her, Rose and Amy climbed on top of the big blue box and looked inside of it. With their mouths hanging open they saw how big it was on the inside. Seeing Martha at the bottom of a room, un-moving, both of the girls saw a grappling hook on the side of the door. Giving each other a look, they started to climb down unknowingly into a space ship.

* * *

><p>Running out of the burning house, the Doctor sighed in defeat, on not being able to find the girls mum. Wiping the sweat and dark smudges off of his brow, he looked around for said girls and didn't see them anywhere.<p>

"Girls!" he yelled out as he ran closer to the Tardis. "Girls!"

"We're down here!" he heard a tiny voice yell out.

Running to the side of the Tardis the Doctor saw that the doors were wide open. Swearing that he had locked them, he hopped up and looked down through the open doors to see the girls trying to tend to an unconscious Martha. "Oh dear."

Tardis Sickbay

Hearing voices and consciousness quickly coming back to her, Martha opened her eyes and saw overhead medical scanners above her. Shaking away the dizziness she felt, Martha looked forward and saw the Doctor talking to her sisters.

"Martha you're awake." Amy said happily as she ran to her side.

"The Doctor fixed you... I knew that he could." Rose added as she looked up at the older man, making him smile.

"How are you, Martha?" the Doctor asked as he pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat down next to her.

"I feel... I feel a bit dizzy but I'm all right." she answered. "What happened?"

"You fell through the open doors of my overturned Tardis is what happened." he answered. "You hurt your back and your neck but I fixed that. You could have killed yourself. How in the world did you girls get in here in the first place?" Reaching to her neck, Martha showed him her key. "Where did you get this?"

"Mother Song gave it to me." Martha answered quietly as she tried to sit up.

"How in the world did your mum get a key to the Tardis?"

"She's not our real mother." Amy explained. "We're orphans."

"I see." the Doctor replied sadly as he looked at each girl in turn.

"What are you?" Martha suddenly asked as she finally sat up and got comfortable in her biobed. Whatever the Doctor had done to her was definitely working as the pain she felt after waking up seemed to be fading away.

The Doctor eyed Martha curiously at what she had said. She didn't ask who he was but rather what he was. He looked human on the outside and he wondered what would make her think that he wasn't. Before he could tell her what was going on, Rose started talking.

"He's an alien, Martha!" Rose shouted happily as if it was the most exciting thing she'd ever experienced, which honestly up to this point in her life it was. "And we're in the box we saw him climb out of."

As the girls started to talk amongst themselves, the Doctor started to think, "What now?" He couldn't find any sign of Mother Song and he really needed to talk to her and find out why she had a key to his Tardis. And then he had to figure out what to do with these girls if he didn't find her. At the moment he had only two options. Leave them behind and let them go to another orphanage or he could take them with him. Normally he would think twice about trying to take them with him because of how dangerous it could be but he had just vanquished the last of his enemies and to be honest with himself he was lonely.

"So what do we do now?" Amy asked of Martha as she looked in her direction. "The Doctor couldn't find Mother Song... we... we don't got nobody." she said deflated.

"That's not true." the Doctor told her with a sad smile. He was an orphan himself and he knew how it felt to not have anyone. "You have me."

"You're going to adopt us?" Rose asked as her little cheeks turned a bright red.

"Yeah... yeah something like that." he replied as he scratched the back of his head and Rose and Amy screamed happily. Looking past the two girls and towards Martha, he saw that she was eyeing him curiously. Extending his hand to her, he suddenly gave her a smile. "Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination."

That being the thing to break the ice, Martha suddenly giggled as she took his hand. Seeing that she wasn't yet well enough to walk, The Doctor picked her up and headed towards the door, all the while not noticing a pained look cross Rose's features. "Come on girls." he called over his shoulder. "You have to see this."

As they walked or rather jogged out of sickbay, they walked down a short hall and into the console room. "Ladies, welcome to the Tardis." he said as he flicked a switch. The girls eyes seemed to dance as they looked at what the room held, because on their first glance the room was destroyed. The Doctor must have been very busy while the girls were sleeping and while he was taking care of Martha.

The room was seemingly smaller, and contained a console with more literal input devices and instrumentation. The room also now included a reclining chair, bookshelves, candles, chalkboards, an additional staircase to the upper level and circular lights around the lower balcony. Gallifreyan markings were on the ceiling and above the time rotor, hexagonal roundels on the lower console level, and Gallifreyan markings on the top level. Several tiny lights went around the walls of the room in a straight line, flashing sections at a time. The console featured two screens, and what seemed to be a radar on one face. There were two additional consoles around the edge of the main level.

He also changed the lighting of the time rotor and room from its original aqua to orange, creating an ambient glow that added warmth to the room. Overall, he gave the once empty and stark control room a homelike sense of decor, provision, and sophistication.

"She's not much, but I call her home." the Doctor replied to the girls silence. Then he thought about how he had just insulted his Tardis and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry girl."

"So you want us to live inside of a box with you?" Amy asked as the Doctor turned around to look at her.

"Oh but this is so much more then a box isn't it?" he asked as he looked around before finally looking at her again. "This is a space ship... a time ship to be more precise. This is going to be our new home." he stopped a second as he thought about that word our, before he continued. "That is.. if you girls want to come with me." Taking their smiles as a yes, he turned around and started to zip around the console, turning levers and flicking switches with little Martha still in his arms.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked as she walked up to him.

"Wherever you want to go." the Doctor replied as his hand hovered over a lever. "Now let's get out of here."

As the Tardis started to dematerialize the Firemen that were putting out the fire to the orphanage stared in awe as it disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2 What You Leave Behind

Chapter 2

What You Leave Behind

It had been over thirteen years since the Doctor had taken Amy, Rose, and Martha with him. During the weekdays he would have them on Earth so they could go to school to learn and be normal girls. But on the weekends he would take them all over the galaxy and throughout time. They had seen so many beautiful things. Things that no human had seen before and they owed it all to their father, the Doctor.

All three girls were in university and it surprised him that Martha was the only one that wanted to become a doctor. She had said that her experiences with him, inspired her to take up the occupation. Amy was currently in police academy, inspired by how the Doctor defended people he didn't know and Rose took up astrology and physics out of love of space and what she knew was out there. She hoped that maybe one day she could help be an ambassador for mankind if and when aliens came to Earth.

They were a big happy if not sometimes dysfunctional family. It was a happiness that wasn't meant to last much longer.

The Tardis

The Doctor sat in his recliner wearing reading glasses and laughing at the mornings paper. It always amused him to no end how many things they had gotten wrong. Hearing the doors open, he looked up to see his girls walk into the control room, dripping wet from rain water and carrying groceries.

It still amazed him to this day how beautiful and smart the three of them had become. But then he raised them so to think again it wasn't much of a surprise at all.

"Is it wet enough for you girls out there?" the Doctor teased as Amy gave him an irritated glance.

"Ha ha ha, Da." Amy said as she placed the bags on the floor and started to shake her head to get the rain water out of her face and hair.

"Been hanging around your Irish friends again, I see." the Doctor replied with a smile as he turned back around and started to read his paper. "And here I thought you were Scottish?"

"Are you going to help us with these groceries or not?" Rose asked him.

"Oh, I'm coming." he said playfully as he stood up and grabbed a few bags. As they placed the groceries in the cupboard, the girls went to their rooms to take a shower and then get dressed. Walking back to the console room, Amy and Rose saw Martha curled up on the couch with her head on the Doctor's lap. He was gently stroking her hair as she told him about her fears about her future and he in turn told her how proud he was of her that she would be graduating school in a couple of years and that he would be there for her to see it.

Amy was about to walk back to her room and let them stay lost in this intimate moment of being father and daughter until Rose suddenly cleared her throat. Looking up Martha wiped her eyes and regarded her sisters. As they sat down on the couch and joined them, they changed the subject and started to talk about their day.

"I'm bored." the Doctor announced as the group fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"We can always go on a little adventure." Amy suggested, happily.

"Nah, I'd just rather sit here today." he replied as he then looked over to Rose. "Read to me. I'd fancy hearing your voice right now." as he sat down in his recliner, he watched as Rose happily went to the mini library in the console room and started looking at books. Before she could ask him what he wanted to hear the door to the Tardis suddenly slammed shut on its own and the time rotor activated, throwing everyone around. "What?" the Doctor said as he jumped to his feet. "What?"

"How are you doing this?" Amy asked as she and the others ran towards the main console.

"I didn't touch anything." the Doctor told her as he checked his instruments. "We're in flight. It's not me."

"Where are we going?" Rose asked as she went over to another monitor and tried to type into a console with no success.

"I don't know." he informed her as everyone hung on to the console. "The Tardis is out of control!"

"It's never done this before... at least not since we've been 'ere." Amy said as she looked at her sisters and then to her father. "This is impossible."

"Not impossible." The Doctor said as he tried to work the controls. "Just a bit unlikely."

There was a sudden bang, and sparks, then stillness and peace as the Tarids finally landed. Grabbing his coat the Doctor ran outside and sniffed the air before seeing a beautiful Victorian styled house in the distance. Understanding where they were, he ran back inside and nearly bumped into his girls, who watched him intently.

"Well?" Rose asked as she crossed her arms.

"We're still in London." he announced as he walked over to a terminal and opened up a panel.

"Why did the Tardis do all of that just to bring us back to where we started?" Amy asked as she walked over to him and peeked over his shoulder.

"Because it didn't."

"But you just said..."

"We are in London but we're about ten years in the future." the Doctor explained.

Ten years? Rose thought to herself. Maybe I should just take a peek. As she thought that, she tuned back in to what her sisters and father were talking about.

"I don't know how we got here." the Doctor was saying. "Accident? Should've been impossible to come here without someone flying us here. Now we're trapped because the Tardis is dead."

"What's that?" Martha asked as she got down and looked under the panel.

"What?" Amy asked as Martha pointed at a tiny green light.

"It's a light!" the Doctor yelled excitedly. "Is it? Is that a light? I think that's a light. That's all we need. We've got power! Martha, we've got power! Hot dog!" Taking his sonic screwdriver, he got down below the main part of the console and examined the light. "It's alive!"

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"It's nothing." the Doctor replied as he licked at his dry lips. "It's tiny. One of those insignificant little power cells that no one ever bothers about, and it's clinging onto life, with one little ounce of time travel tucked away inside."

"Is it enough to get us home?" said Amy.

"Not yet." the Doctor said as he scanned the power cell. "I need to charge it up."

"We could go outside and lash it up to the National Grid." the beautiful redhead suggested.

"Wrong sort of energy. It's got to come from our universe."

"But we don't have anything."

"There's me." the Doctor said as he cradled the green light in his hands and blew on it, making it gets brighter. "I just gave away ten years of my life. Worth every second."

Seeing that they were distracted, Rose grabbed her jacket and quickly walked out of the door.

"It's going out. Is that okay?" said Amy, trying to understand what was happening.

"It's on a recharging cycle. It'll loop round, power back up and be ready to take us home in, ooh, twelve hours or so." the Doctor figured. "In the meantime we all have to stay here. I've always taken you girls to the far off future so you'd never see what's in your immediate future. Too many things could go wrong if you did."

It took at least seven hours for them to figure out that Rose was gone. Making Martha and Amy promise that they would stay in the Tardis the Doctor walked out to find his blond haired daughter. As he went outside to investigate where she might have gone, he looked up at the Victorian home and thought that it was as good a place as any to check out first.

As he walked up to and then into the home, he saw that it stood abandoned. By the looks of the dust on the furniture and the putrid smell of what he believed was long dead fruit.

"Rose are you here?" the Doctor called out as he walked through the kitchen and into the living room.

"Dad?" Rose asked back as she walked into the living room.

"Rose Elizabeth Smith, what on Earth are you doing out here?" The Doctor asked. "I didn't tell you it was okay to leave the Tardis."

"You wouldn't understand." she replied in disappointment as she turned from him.

"Then make me understand." he said as he turned her around.

"I... I... wanted to contact my future self." Rose confessed as she finally met his gaze. "The phone here is dead but the truth is, I wanted to know if I ever found my parents."

Before the Doctor could reply and to let her know that time didn't work like that, the floodlights suddenly came on, back-lighting rows of marching figures, dainty as elephants. Heavy metal boots clumped across the lawn and upon hearing the noise the Doctor and Rose ran to the window in the front room.

"It's happening again." the Doctor muttered with wide eyes. Both of his hearts beating a little faster.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked as he looked back to her.

"I've seen them before." he replied as they started to come into view. Truth be told someone from his past had created the Cybermen. It was a man that he once held close like a brother.

"What are they?" said the beautiful blond as she saw a hint of metal.

"Cybermen."

"What are they, robots?"

"Worse than that."

"They're people?" Rose asked as she gave him a look.

"They were, until they had all their humanity taken away." the Doctor explained. "That's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body, with a heart of steel. All emotions removed."

"Why no emotions?"

"Because it hurts." as he said that the Cybermen smashed through a series of French windows in the other room, while others marched in through the house. Rose and the Doctor were surrounded.

"Human lifesigns were detected." one of the Cybermen said as it looked at Rose. "You will be upgraded."

"Into what?" she asked as she took a step back.

"Into us." the Cybermen told her. "Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet and have converted all human life. But you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and color and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us."

So that's why the Tardis brought us here. the Doctor thought to himself. It wanted us to see that in the future the Cybermen will take over. But I thought I'd destroyed them all.

"You are a rouge element." the Cybermen said, breaking the Doctor's train of thought as he scanned him.

"What?" the age old spaceman asked.

"You are incompatible."

"But, I'll surrender." the Doctor replied as he lifted up his hands.

"You will be deleted."

"But I'm surrendering!" the Doctor replied as he brought his hand up a little higher.

"You are inferior." the Cyberman told him. "The last of man will be reborn as Cybermen, but you will perish under maximum deletion." as it said that the Cybermen held out their deadly arms towards him. "Delete. Delete. Delete!"

"Well this is quite the pickle." the Doctor said as he quickly reached into his jacket and pointed the recharging Tardis power cell at the Cybermen, who get bent backwards then atomised by the golden energy coming from it. "Run!" he shouted as they ran out of the house.

A row of Cybermen stopped them from running across the lawn. Turning back, they ran around the side of the house and saw the Tardis in the distance.

"Quick! Quick!" Rose yelled out as she saw that more legions of Cybermen were on the move. Just short of five feet away from the Tardis, the Doctor fell to his knees as he was shot in the back by one of the Cybermen's weapons. As Rose cried out his name, he raised up his arm to touch her face only to be shot in the back again as darkness finally claimed him.

A/N I changed Rose, Martha, and Amy's last name to Smith because they don't know their real last names because they were adopted. For schooling purposes the Doctor used the last name Smith on the adoption papers he forged for them.


	4. Chapter 3 In That Final Moment

A/N Thanks for those reviews guys and girls. To answer your question Guest, Donna will appear in this story but it won't be as a Daughter of Time. She's going to have another function entirely, but for now her appearance will serve as a cameo. If I get enough reviews for this fic, I'll consider continuing it and then she'll have a more prominent role. Just keep in mind that this story is an alternate universe story, where some things and events didn't happen and are changed all together. I hope to keep hearing from you and others as this fic goes along.

Chapter 3

In That Final Moment

Groggily opening his eyes, the Doctor saw that he was on the floor of the control room with his girls standing over him.

"You're awake." Rose said happily as she leaned down and helped him to sit up.

"What happened?" he asked as he tiredly laid back down on the floor.

"You were shot by one of those Cybermen things and I dragged you in here." Rose told him. "Amy fixed the Tardis. We're going home."

"No... no we aren't going home." the Doctor replied as he looked up to see Amy piloting and then landing the Tardis. He knew that she could do it. "I have to take a different journey."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked as Rose let go of him, so her sister could hold the Doctor's hand.

"What I mean is... I'm dying." he told her.

"But... but you can regenerate and..."

"This was my last regeneration, Martha... my last chance at life." he told her with tears in his eyes. Up on hearing that, Rose broke down and cried. The sound of her voice twisting both of his hearts, the Doctor pushed on and whispered several things into Martha's ear before handing her something. Putting her head down on her father's chest, he looked up at his other daughter's. "I'm sorry."

"Da...!" Amy cried out as she squatted down on the floor, next to her father, and let her tears freely fall down her face. Turning an angry glare towards Rose, she suddenly snarled. "This is all of your fault. If you hadn't of gone out and..."

"This is no one's... no one's fault." the Doctor muttered out, barely holding on. "Everything has a beginning and an ending. Always... always remember that."

Letting her anger subside for a moment, Amy laid down on the floor and put her head on the other side of the Doctor's chest and softly cried. Her tears falling on her shirt like rain water. Looking up, the Doctor held his free hand out for Rose, but out of shame she couldn't take it. It was something she would regret for the rest of her life.

Feeling the last bits of life leaving his body, a tear fell from the Doctor's eyes as he looked at his girls for one last time. "I... I love all of you... just remember that." he started as he looked up at Rose. "God, I don't want to go." as he closed his eyes, golden energy streamed from his hands and expanded out, making the Tardis shake.

Seeing what was going on, Amy stood up and ran over to Rose, begging Martha to do the same. Refusing, Martha let bits of energy start to consume her as she still held onto her father. Feeling as if her body was on fire, Martha cried out, with all the pain in the world, as the golden regenerative energy went inside of her body and caused panels and consoles to explode around her.

Running forward, to try to break the hold the energy had on Martha, Amy and Rose also got caught in it's grasp, making their bodies violently shake and start to burn. As the energy died down, it let loose one final pop that flung Martha into the time rotor. As her sister's started to shakily walk towards her she fell into a deep unnaturally peaceful slumber.

A/N Sorry about this super short chapter.


	5. Chapter 4 Hearts of Steel

Chapter 4

Hearts of Steel

Two years had passed since the Doctor's death and the girls still lived on the now broken down Tardis. The console room was severely damaged but Amy was able to restore power to the rest of the ship. It took a long time to adjust to their fathers death but the girls were slowly coping with it. Life was slowly starting to return to normal, until a few months ago when Martha had some sort of nervous breakdown.

She was now a blubbering mess and couldn't do much more then spout out long series of numbers. It was a shame because she was only a couple of months away from becoming a doctor like she always wanted. Amy and Rose had taken her to the hospital to get evaluated and the only thing that they could determine was that Martha was somehow using a higher percentage of her brain. Not wanting her to be left in some kind of insane asylum, Rose and Amy took turns watching over Martha in the Tardis' Sickbay. It seemed only fitting since she'd taken care of them since they were girls. Little did they know, that things wouldn't last that way forever. In fact there was about to be a big change today.

London Square

Shopping Center

Police sirens wailed as the shopping patrons of London ran for their lives. As the five cop cars pulled together in a tight circle, all of the officers got out of their vehicles, weapons drawn. Seeing a shop owner he knew, Sgt. Oliver Reynolds pulled the frantic man to the side.

"Oi, what's going on Donald?" Reynolds asked. He was a harsh faced man that had been on the force for over twenty years and in his mind he'd seen it all. That mindset was however really going to fail him today.

"I... I... it's some kind of invasion!" Donald yelled out as he wrenched out of Reynolds grasp and ran along with the others. Looking after his retreating form, Reynolds frowned before looking back at his men.

"What was he going on about, Sarge?" Amy asked as she walked over to her superior officer.

"I don't know. Let's just..." Before Reynolds could complete his sentence an energy bolt suddenly whizzed by his head. "Take cover!" he shouted as they all ducked behind their squad cars. After a few seconds their vehicles started to get peppered by energy fire.

After her many travels with her father, Amy knew that whoever was firing at them couldn't be human. Seeing that everyone was distracted, she reached into a hidden pocket in her bullet proof vest and pulled out a sonic screwdriver.

Making sure no one was looking, she placed the screwdriver on passive scan and aimed it to where the energy blasts were coming from. Hearing it beep, her mind didn't have time to register what species it might be before, she started hearing metallic like marching.

Chancing a glance over the car, her eyes widened as she saw over a dozen robots made of cold grey steel. Heart pounding, she watched as they seemed to stare at her, before they raised up their arms.

"Delete! Delete! Delete!" the Cybermen yelled out as they began to fire in her direction.

The Tardis

Sickbay

Rose wanted to cry as she saw her big sister lying in bed seemingly trapped in her own mind. She remembered all of the happy times they had growing up and how smart she always thought Martha was, but to see the babbling mess she had become now truly pained her.

Regaining her composure and refusing to break down, Rose picked up a Jello cup and started to feed her sister. Wiping Martha's chin for her, she helped her sit up in bed. Picking up a remote control, she looked towards the small console in the room and changed the channel to BBC One news.

"In a strange bit of news, shop owners in the London shopping district are claiming that metallic monsters are destroying their shops." a brown haired female newscaster was saying.

"Well something is happening down there, Diane." Tom, her co-anchor was saying. "We were also getting reports that several buildings are on fire in the area. We now go live to confirm what's being reported. Sally what do you have for us?" as he asked that, the camera switched to live footage of the shopping district as Rose cringed upon hearing people screaming in the background.

"It seems to be chaos and pandemonium out here Tom." Sally reported as people ran past her. "Previous reports of metallic creatures are true and the police that were called to investigate have been killed. There seems to be an alien invasion." In an effort of ironic irony a Cyberman appeared behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You will be upgraded." it said coldly as the camera feed suddenly turned black.

"Oh my, God!" Rose gasped in horror as the camera switched back to the news crew, who were urging citizens to remain calm and stay in their homes.

Having a stray thought about Amy, Rose suddenly picked up her cell and tried to call her. Her heart skipped a beat however as it went straight to voice mail. Amy was probably one of the officers to respond to that call. Rose thought to herself as she looked over at Martha. Swallowing a lump that formed in her throat, the blond suddenly stood to her feet, her decision made.

"I have to go and make sure that Amy is alright." Rose said as she leaned down and kissed Martha on the forehead. "The shopping district isn't far from 'ere. I'll be right back."

Giving her sister one final look, Rose cut off the television before walking out of the room. She didn't really worry about Martha at the moment because, she rarely ever got out of bed to do anything so she didn't fear her wondering off anywhere.

Sitting on the bed in the Sickbay alone, Martha mumbled to herself as the TV suddenly cut back on by itself. Even though she wasn't mentally all there she knew that that action shouldn't have taken place. Looking up at the monitor she saw the silver face of one of her father's and now mankind's enemy.

"This broadcast is for all human kind." the Cyberleader said on tv. "Cybermen will soon occupy every land mass on this planet. But do not fear us, for we will soon remove fear. We will erase all racism, color, sex, doubt, creed, and religion. Everyone will soon become identical. You will become like us." with that said, just as suddenly had the tv cut on it shut right back off.

Feeling a wave of nausea hit the pit of her stomach, Martha closed her eyes and turned over on her side. As the pain in her stomach started to go away, she opened her eyes and saw the sonic screwdriver her father had left for her, sitting on her nightstand. With a determined look in her eyes, Martha got off of her bio-bed and picked up her screwdriver. Someone had to stand up for humanity because she knew that Earth wasn't ready for this. Thinking about what her father would do, she walked out of the room because she could practically hear his voice telling her that it was time to fight back. But first she had to go and get her sisters. There was no way she was going to leave them out there alone.


	6. Chapter 5 Savior

Chapter 5

Savior

The Tardis

Wardrobe Room

As Martha walked into the room, wearing her nightgown, she walked past the section that held her clothes and went to a dark part of the room. Flicking on a light switch, she stared at her father's old clothing. As her hand touched his suit, she thought of good peaceful memories of him. Pushing those thoughts away for the moment, she knew that it wasn't time for that. It was time for war and she needed her armor.

Going to the clothing replicator, she copied her father's clothing but in her size. Deciding not to wear the pin striped jacket, she put on a white dress shirt, pin striped slacks, and some Converse shoes that he had given her some years ago. Before she walked out of the room, she put on a trench coat before placing her sonic screwdriver in her pocket. It was time to go to work.

London Square

Rose dodged and weaved through the streets of London to avoid the Cybermen. She hadn't seen the mechanical monstrosities in over two years and it made her heart skip a beat every time she saw them. Finally making it to the shopping square, she saw them rounding up humans.

Sticking to the few shadows that the day provided, she searched the faces of the people they had captured, frowning as she didn't see her baby sister. Not knowing what to do, someone suddenly grabbed her around the waist and the mouth and pulled her down a small alley. Squirming in their grasp, Rose bit their finger and as the person yelped in pain she turned to see that it was the person she was looking for.

"Ow!" Amy yelled out silently as she waved her finger about.

"I thought that you were hurt." Rose said as she gave her a quick hug.

"I am now." Amy whispered as she started to suck on her hurt finger. "What the hell are you doing out here?" as she asked the question, she peeked out of the mouth of the alley and sighed in relief as she didn't see any of their mechanized foes around.

"I was looking for you." Rose whispered back.

"Are these the things that you told me killed Da?" Amy asked as she turned back to her sister, who lowered her gaze.

"Yeah." she answered sadly.

"You two will come with me and be upgraded." they heard a voice say.

Looking up, the two young women saw a Cyberman at the mouth of the alley. With outstretched hands, it started to walk towards them. Turning around, Amy saw that the alley was at a dead end and the only way out was through their enemy. Unholstering her gun, Amy was prepared to sacrifice herself, so her older sister could escape, but she stopped short as they both heard the familiar sound of a sonic screwdriver.

As the Cyberman raised it's arm up as if to fire on them, it suddenly started to shake before turning the arm on itself. Firing on itself a huge hole was blown through it's chest as it fell to the ground dead. Looking past their dead foe, they saw someone standing on top of a car, lowering their arm just as the car's alarm started to sound off. The sun was high in the sky and it obscured the strangers face, but the girls saw a trench coat billowing in the wind as their savior hopped off of the vehicle, buildings catching fire and burning behind them.

"Dad?" Rose asked as the figure suddenly ran towards them, making both of them blink. "Martha?" she then asked. "How did you..."

"I reversed the polarity of it's weapon." Martha explained as they heard metallic marching coming from somewhere behind them. "Now come on, we've got to go."

"But these people..."

"Can't be saved if we get... upgraded." Martha cut Amy off as the marching sound got closer. "Now come on!"

Not having to be told again, the three girls took off in a dead run, out of the alley and towards home.

The Tardis

Control Room

Amy and Rose seemed to babble as they shot off question after question to Martha. Only being able to keep up with half of what they were saying, one question came in loud and clear when Amy asked it.

"Martha, are you... you?"

Looking at her strangely, Martha suddenly grabbed her baby sister by the head and a bright golden light suddenly shot out of her mouth and went into the red heads. Eyes rolling into the back of her head, Amy hit the deck and fell unconscious.

"Martha what the hell did you..."

Before Rose could get the question out, Martha did the same to her and sent her to the floor. With so much energy leaving her body at once, Martha joined her sisters in unconsciousness a moment later. It was time for the Daughter's of time to come together.


	7. Chapter 6 That Moment in Time

Chapter 6

That Moment in Time

The Tardis

1996

Amy smiled to herself as she moved around the console with a notepad and pencil in hand taking notes and making crude drawings. Her father wasn't really paying attention, but as she moved about she got in his way for the briefest of seconds as she kept looking at things in the room and started writing stuff down. Putting down the book, he was reading, he suddenly looked up at her. "What are you doing, love?" asked the Doctor getting up from his recliner.

"Nothing Dad." she replied, barely paying attention to him.

"Oh... don't say nothing." the Doctor told her. He really was intrigued now.

"Well, I'm making drawings of different parts of the Tardis and taking notes on them, you know, to study. Me and my sister's have been on this ship for awhile now and I wanted to see if I could figure out how it works. You know something could happen and I think it'll be good to know how this thing works. Ha, maybe one day I'll figure out how to build one." Amy answered.

"First of all it's My sister's and I." the Doctor said correcting her English. "And no, you wouldn't be able to build your own Tardis. You would need the intelligence of a Time Lord to do that." Seeing the disappointed look in his baby girls eyes, he watched as Amy continued her journey around the console. As she paused to scribble down something, the Doctor took the opportunity to peer over her shoulder and his eyebrows shot up. "You know those are actually some brilliant notes you've got there. I'm... I'm actually impressed."

"Really?" Amy asked with a big smile.

"Yeah, but you're not going to learn anything by writing this stuff down." he told her as she looked away sadly. "You have to get your hands dirty. Just remember that anything is possible for those who believe. Come on, I'll show you how this old girl works and then, I'll show you how to fly her."

Wiping away at her misty eyes, Amy smiled before taking her father's hand. Reaching under a panel, the duo started to get to work.

Waking up with a start and a tear in her eye, Amy sat up off of the floor and winced as a deep headache started to set in. Her mind started to fill with different kinds of math; equations and formulas. As the haze started to dissipate, she blinked as she saw Martha, with her back turned to her, writing things far advanced for a human to know on a chalk board.

"Martha..." Amy whispered as she suddenly winced, her hand going back to her head.

"You're awake... good." Martha replied with a smile as she turned to look at her for a second, before continuing to write on the board. "You've been asleep for nearly twelve hours. Would you care for a spot of tea?"

Twelve hours? Amy thought to herself as she looked to her side and saw Rose mumbling in her sleep. Rushing to her side, to check on her, she suddenly looked up at Martha with hurt eyes upon remembering what she had done. "Martha what the hell is goin' on!?" she shouted, making her sister drop the chalk she was holding.

"Energy cannot be created or destroyed, it can only be changed from one form to another." Martha said as she got down on her knees and delicately took her sister's chubby cheeks in her hands. Looking deep into her eyes she had to make her understand. "But that energy was killing me, can't you see?"

"Martha what are you going on about?" Amy asked as she pushed her away.

"I'm talking about dad." Martha answered as she stood to her feet. "When he died... when he died..." that was the first time Martha had actually said that and she swallowed hard because she had just truly come to terms with that. "When he died there was a power transfer and his regenerative energy went inside of me... us." as she was saying that, she went back towards the chalk board and started to point at symbols that she had drawn. "Most of the energy went inside of me and what was left went inside of you and Rose. What the Time Lords are isn't fully compatible with us and in time dad's knowledge started to manifest in me. My mind couldn't handle all of it. What was happening stayed dormant all this time because that power was spread throughout all three of us. I was dying and this was the only way." as she said that, both girls looked down at Rose and it started to come together for Amy on what Martha did.

"What have you done?" Amy asked with a gasp as she took a step back. "You've killed us."

"No... no, I haven't." Martha replied as she tried to take her hand, which Amy shook away from. "I've created a balance."

"Ow my head." Rose said groggily as she sat up off of the floor.

"Are you all right?" Amy asked as she started to help her sister off of the floor. As Rose touched her sister's bare arms, so she could stand, she was suddenly hit by a powerful vision no a memory of Amy when they were still orphans. It was the same night they had met the Doctor. More accurately it was right after Martha had killed a spider that was in their room.

"Wha' the hell was that?" Amy asked in shock as she and Rose stared at each other, having shared the same experience, before looking to their older sister.

"You saw into each others memories didn't you?" Martha asked as she picked up the chalk she had dropped and went back to the board and started to write. "My theory was right."

"Martha for the last time what's going on!" Rose shouted, making the mocha colored beauty drop her writing utensil, before looking back at them.

"Dad is dead and the Cybermen are invading Earth." Martha said as she looked at her little sisters in turn. "This wasn't supposed to happen but we now have his gifts and we must carry on his mission."

"Which is?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We must protect Earth." as Martha said that she then told them that she split the power she had absorbed and that she had most of the knowledge of a Timelord, like knowing how the Tardis worked and being able to tell what timeframe they were in just by smelling it. Amy was given the gifts of clairvoyance and intuitive aptitude, which made her be able to take nearly anything apart, put it back together and know how said object worked. Rose was given the gifts of telepathy, memory tracing, and knowledge of all of the races their father had ever met.

At the moment the other girls had no choice but too accept the fate that they were given. They had no choice now but to protect Earth for themselves, for their country, and for their father of whom they hoped was still watching over them. After awhile the girls went about gathering equipment to fix the Tardis. They would need it to fight back against the Cybermen.

Cybermen Tower

Blackpool, England

Over twenty people huddled together in a darkened factory. It was already cold and oppressive in the large facility, but it also stank of long rotted meat. The smell seemed to be coming from behind some large thick sheets of plastic. The same sheets of plastic, where the Cybermen had taken several people ten minutes ago. It was a small amount of time but the screams and sounds of machinery would last in the minds of those who heard it forever. That was until the same fate would befall them.

"Dad, I'm scared." a ten year old girl whispered as she clutched her father's hand.

Looking down at his little girl, Dave had wanted to be comforting to her but he couldn't. This was just too grim. The only comfort he got was that they were at the end of the line. "I'm scared too, my little Clara." Dave told her as he squeezed her hand back. "I'm scared too."

Suddenly the Cybermen ripped the plastic sheets away and stepped into the room. Wordlessly, they started to shove the group down a long hallway and made them fall into a line.

"What is the meaning of this!?" a heavy set man shouted at the beginning of the line. "What are you?"

"You will be upgraded." was all the Cyberman would say as he shoved the man into what looked to be a booth. Soon after sparks flew and the man started to scream. A scream that only lasted a few seconds, until the next person was taken out of line.

"What happens in there?" Clara asked of her father as tears streamed from her eyes. "What's upgrading mean? What do they do?"

"I think they remove the brain." Dave blurted out loosely as he noticed Cybermen coming out of the same booth the people were being pushed into. Feeling his daughter shaking, he looked down at her sadly. "I'm sorry. I think they remove the brain and they put it in a suit of armor. That's what these things are. They're us."

"Next." the Cyberman that was leading the line said as they started to move further down.

"Daddy please do something." Clara begged as she started to scream hysterically. "Please."

"I can't." Dave whispered as he started to cry himself. "For the love of God, I can't. I can't fight these aliens. This is all because of that invasion."

"It's not an invasion." a voice said from the shadows. "It's too late for that. It's a victory."

Looking back, Clara and Dave saw a man standing behind them, that wasn't there before. He was a hair taller then Dave, had short cropped blonde hair, and a smile as cold as the Cybermen.

Taken off guard by his sudden appearance, Dave was totally unprepared as a Cyberman grabbed him and started taking him to a booth. "Clara!"

"Dad!" Clara shouted as the man from before grabbed her around the shoulders.

"Clara!" Dave shouted for the final time as he reached for her. Making eye contact for the final time, he was shoved into a upgrade booth like the others. Moments later sparks flew and his scream echoed throughout the long hall.

As the emotionless machines came for Clara, who was crying on the floor by this point, the man who had touched her shoulders suddenly waved them off. Not getting a response from the girl, the man picked her up and took her to his private room and laid her in his bed.

Sitting down in a chair, next to her, he watched as the poor little thing curled up into a ball and continued to cry. After nearly thirty minutes of crying, she finally rolled over and went to sleep. Not knowing why he cared or chose to show her mercy, he pulled the covers over her and walked into his office. Sitting down in his big plush chair, he turned on his computer and frowned as his security system showed that a Gallifreyan power signature was detected in London.

It seemed impossible to him, that something from Gallifrey was showing up since all of the Time lords were killed in the Time War so long ago. But then he thought that there was another survivor. The Doctor.

"So you survived the war after all my old friend." the Master said aloud. "And you're showing yourself so close to me taking over Earth."

Knowing that that wasn't a good sign, he started to put together some programs just in case his old "friend" decided to pay him a visit.


	8. Chapter 7 The New Doctor

Chapter 7

The New Doctor

The Tardis

"I've fixed almost everything on the Tardis and improved some of it's systems." Amy was saying as she wiped some grease from her brow with a handkerchief. "Everything is ready to go except the chameleon circuit. You give me another couple of hours and I can fix that too."

"No, I want the Tardis to always look the same." Martha said as she looked up and smiled. "I think dad would like that."

"Me too..." Rose said as she walked up to her. "So what now?"

"We find out where the Cybermen might be and shut them down." Martha replied as she ran to the console and started to type in a few commands. Using the worlds satellites, she bounced back a command that showed an alien power source, other then themselves in the world. "Hmm, it seems that they haven't spread globally yet. But they have nearly taken over all of the UK. From these power signatures they're operating out of Blackpool." as Martha said that, she suddenly had a disturbing thought, before she turned to her sisters. "I don't know what conditions we'll face when we take on the Cybermen so I wanted to say that I love you both to bits and ... if... if any one of you want to back out now, I'll understand."

"No way are you doing this alone!" Rose shouted as she narrowed her eyes. "If we die today we'll do it as a family."

"You really have to be grim don't you?" Amy asked as she gave the blond a look, before looking to Martha. "But I share the sentiment. If we burn today, we'll make sure to make those Cyber-bastards burn with us. We'll make sure they never forget the name Doctor."

Her heart swelling up with pride, Martha turned back to her controls. "All right, let's get this show on the road."

As she said that, the girls ran around the console, pulling down levers and pushing buttons. Having a loose thought, Amy smiled before she whispered in her big sisters ear. "Martha you wanna hear something funny? You know that grinding sound the Tardis makes when it's about to disappear?"

"Yeah."

"It's because Dad forgot to release the parking break."

Cybermen Tower

The Tardis materialized in a corner of the children's playground on a bright, sunny day. As Rose and Amy stepped out of the box, they were immediately surrounded by Cybermen that had their arms outstretched.

"There goes the element of surprise." Rose whispered as she immediately shut the door to the Tardis before Martha could walk out of it.

"You will come with us." one of the Cybermen told the girls as they marched them away.

With a sad look, Martha watched her sisters being taken away from a monitor. This definitely wasn't going according to plan. Taking something out of her jacket pocket that Amy had given her, she was on the move.

* * *

><p>As Amy and Rose were being marched down a plastic sheet filled hallway, they had to struggle not to vomit from the smell. Happy that they were being moved to an office area and away from the offensive odor, their eyes widened as they saw a man sitting at an elegant desk, with two Cybermen standing on either side of him. To his credit, he looked equally surprised to see them.<p>

"Well, well, well." The Master said as he sat back in his chair and eyed the girls evenly. "What do we have here?"

As the man started talking, the hairs on the back of Rose's neck began to stand on end. There was something scarily familiar about him. As images started to pour into her mind, she knew exactly who he was.

"You're the Master aren't you?" Rose asked as the much older man narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, now who are you?" the Master asked. "Because I was expecting someone else."

Giving her baby sister a look, Rose decided that they should be honest, especially considering that the man was a Time Lord and had some power of telepathy, whether it was by touch or not. Since their minds were already open and vulnerable, she didn't want to risk getting killed for lying. She just had to edit out the parts about Martha and the gifts they had received.

"So the Doctor is your father?" the Master asked at the end of Rose's story. At the shake of her head, he began to chuckle. "Then I guess that makes me your Uncle. The Doctor and I were as brothers on Gallifrey."

"Hardly." Rose mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" the Master asked.

"Nothin' sir." Rose replied as she gave him a fake smile.

"Good." the Master said as he sat back heavier in his chair. "I'm actually happy you girls are here. That human saying is so true. It's lonely at the top."

"What do you mean by that?" Amy asked, as their self proclaimed Uncle's smile widened.

"You see there was a great war years ago against the Daleks and my people." he started. "Times were rough and I decided to create the Cybermen to take on the Daleks and let's just say that things didn't work out. Your father however succeeded and he decided to end the war. He ended it by destroying the Daleks and our own people, making he and I the only Time Lords in existence. Now that he's gone... I see that I'm truly the last." as he said that Rose noted that he genuinely looked sorry by that fact. "I believed that I was the last for many years, which is why I came to Earth. This backwards planet will serve as a new Gallifrey and I will serve as it's ruler."

"But why are you killing off so many humans?" asked Amy.

"Every omelet has it's fair share of broken eggs." he told her as he hunched his shoulders. "Besides you're looking at what's left of the humans."

Looking around at the Cybermen, Amy cursed her sisters for not telling her that that was what upgrading meant. She was only a few months younger than them and they had no right to keep this from her. She wasn't a baby.

"I created the Cybermen long ago and I need them now because I needed to bring down the human population a bit."

"So there wouldn't be that many people to fight back against you." Rose deduced.

"Exactly." the Master told her. "You see at this very moment, I'm sending Cybermen all over the globe to take out all of the world's leaders and a certain percentage of their citizens. When everyone starts running around in fear that's when I'll show up. Every king needs an army and..."

"No king has power without an army." one of the Cybermen behind him said, making him turn around.

"What did you say?" the Master asked with wide eyes.

"The Cybermen will now become the rulers of Earth." the Cyberman behind Amy continued as he walked in front of them and aimed his gun. "Your vision of conquest using the Cybermen is dead."

"But... but I created you." the Master said nervously as he stood to his feet.

"And you are no longer needed." without dramatic fanfare, they started to shoot at the Master until he fell to the floor dead. Seeing golden flecks of energy coming out of his mouth, they shot him again and again until it stopped. Turning to the girls, the Cybermen looked at them as if trying to decide their fate. That being the case, they raised up their arms. "Delete! Delete! Delete!"

Before they could fire on the girls the large glass windows behind the Cybermen started to violently shake as a high pitched whine filled the room. Looking back, the glass shattered as Martha swung into the room on a rope and pocketed her sonic screwdriver.

"I see you blokes want somethin' to delete..." Martha started as she reached into another pocket and pulled out a mechanized hammer. "Delete this!"

Running forward, she flicked a switch on the sonic hammer and popped one of the Cybermen in the chest. The resulting harmonics shook the robot to pieces and not watching as it fell to the floor, she moved on to the other Cybermen until only one remained.

"Martha look out!" Rose shouted as the Cybermen shot Martha in the stomach at the same time that she threw the hammer and bashed it upside the head. The force of the blow sent Martha over the Master's table and her sisters running.

"Martha... Martha are you all right?" Amy asked as she lightly shook her.

"Oh God, Martha please be all right." Rose said as she squatted down beside her.

"I... I scanned this place before I got here." Martha said as she spat out a small glob of blood. "There's a kill switch for the Cybermen in that room."

"I'm on it." Amy said as she stood to her feet, gave Martha one last look, and then ran for the room

"I..I want you to go with her." Martha said to the blond, who was crying on her. "You have to watch out for her now."

"I wasn't there for dad when he needed me." Rose replied through her fit of tears. "I won't leave you."

* * *

><p>As Amy ran into the other room, she saw a huge control panel. Staring at the buttons as if they were a monster, she suddenly remembered what her father told her a long time ago. When in doubt just start pressing buttons.<p>

Doing just that, her hands danced along the console until the power in it finally shut down and the computer told her that the Cybermen would completely shutdown in a few minutes. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she remembered Martha. Turning she was about to run out of the room until she heard someone crying.

Seeing another door in the room, she opened it and saw a little girl sitting on a bed crying. "Are you alright, love?" Looking up, with frightened eyes Clara tried to run. "Calm down love, I won't hurt you."

Seeing that she had no where to go, Clara looked back to Amy and saw that she was human. "Do you... do you promise that you won't hurt me?"

"I promise." Amy told her with a smile as she took out her sonic screwdriver and saw that the girl was human. "My name is Amy Smith. What's yours?"

"Clara... Clara Oswald."

"Clara... that's a beautiful name." Amy said as she held her hand out for her to take. "Come with me." Not knowing what else to do the little girl grabbed her hand and they ran out of the room together.

Somewhere in London

Clutching tightly, yet nervously on his M16, the British armed force's newest recruit fell in line with the rest of his platoon as they marched down the streets of the town. He had always thought of becoming a soldier for the army, but not like this. Not with the entire world about to be at war. But this time not with one another, for once the entire world was banning together to fight an alien threat.

"Fall in line soldier!" his commanding officer Major Donna Noble yelled, suddenly standing in front of him. Snapping out of his reverie, he saw that he was a few steps in front of his teammates. Embarrassed he moved back over with them.

As the group scattered out, he ran for a big dumpster. Seeing a shadow, looming over him, he turned and saw a black youth running behind him.

"You aren't gonna space out on me like you did with the, Major are you mate?" the black man suddenly asked as they crouched down behind said dumpster.

"Ha, ha, ha." the brown haired recruit said dryly. "Can we just focus here big fella?"

"Mickey."

"What?" the young recruit asked as he looked over at the black man.

"Names, Mickey." the black man said again.

"Rory. Rory Williams." Rory replied as the sound of gunfire died out.

"Do you think our guys beat them?" Mickey asked as Rory's eyes widened. Following his line of vision, they both saw one then over ten Cybermen step out of the advancing shadows.

"Somehow, I don't think so." Rory said as their commanding officer started to scream out orders. Standing to their feet the boys and the other members of the British Royal army stood and fired an onslaught of bullets at the nearest Cybermen. With sweat dripping from his brow, Rory saw as the machines started to rip apart Britain's last line of defense.

Hearing movement behind him, he turned and saw another platoon set up roadblocks and try shooting at the Cybermen. Out of nowhere a bazooka blew a Cyberman to bits. As the rest of them moved forward to advance on the army, an electrical surge went through the Cybermen and made them stop in their tracks.

Cautiously the army moved closer to them and watched as they toppled over. Putting a hand on his new friends shoulder, who nervously jumped, Mickey smiled. "We won mate!"

"Yeah." Rory replied as he looked behind him and watched as London burned. "We won."

* * *

><p>Going into the main room, Amy gasped as she saw Rose cradling a dead Martha in her arms. "Is she..."<p>

"She's dead." Rose said as Amy broke down and fell to her knees. Practically crawling to her sisters, Amy put her head on Martha's chest and let years of pain come out through her tears. At least if anything, this answered one of their questions. When you die there was no regeneration. "Regeneration."

"What?" Rose asked as Amy looked up at her.

"It's something dad said once." Amy told her. "Anything is possible for those who believe."

As if she could read her thoughts, Rose stood up and she and Amy formed a loose circle around Martha. Closing their eyes a light came out of both of their mouths and as it swirled around in the air for a second, they both went into Martha's mouth. Taking a huge intake of air, Martha's eyes opened.

"You're alive!" Rose yelled as she and Amy gave her a hug.

"I am." Martha replied with a cough and a weak smile as they helped her to her feet. Feeling a bit dizzy, she leaned on her sisters for support. "Did... did it work?"

"Yeah, we kicked their... butts." Amy replied, changing what she was going to say because there was a child in the room. Remembering Clara, she looked back and saw that the poor thing had fainted. Making sure, Rose could carry Martha on her own, she ran over and scooped the child up off of the floor.

"It's finally over." Rose whispered to her big sister.

"Not quite." Martha replied as she let go of her sisters grasp. Seeing a monitor on the Master's desk, she walked over to it and saw that it was linked to a series of satellites in deep space. Typing in a few commands, her face appeared on the monitor. "This is a warning to any hostile alien species out there. Earth is now defended. I am..." thinking for a moment of a name that would strike fear in anyone's hearts, she suddenly smiled. "I'm the Doctor."

"And we're the Daughter's of Time." Amy added from over her shoulder, as she held the still unconscious Clara tightly. "You stay the hell off of our planet."

As Rose and Martha gave her a look, she hunched up her shoulders. Closing communications, Martha looked back at her sisters. "I really didn't want you two being involved in this."

"It's a bit late for that." Rose made her realize. "We're all in this to the end."

"Still... the Daughter's of time?" Martha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you prefer... Martha's Angels?" Amy asked with a chuckle as Martha raised her eyebrows up.

"Enough fun and games." Rose spoke up. "What are we going to do with him?"

"We'll burn his body." Martha replied, becoming serious again. "We can't afford anyone getting Time Lord DNA."

"What about her?" Amy asked, nodding towards Clara.

"We'll figure out something later." Martha told her. "Now let's get this over with and then we'll go home."

A/N The next chapter will be the last one for this story. I hoped you guys and girls have enjoyed this story and if you have drop me a review or two.


	9. Chapter 8 Tyler, Pond, Jones

A/N This is the end of the road for this story guys. I hope you enjoyed this.

Chapter 8

Tyler, Pond, Jones

The Tardis

"I just roamed through her memories." Clara was hearing someone say as she struggled for consciousness. She remembered passing out earlier, because she had seen someone that was supposed to be dead come back to life. "Her mum died in a car accident a couple of years ago and her dad died by the hands of the Cybermen. I don't think she has any family left."

"I just did a search on her name through the police database and she doesn't have anyone." she heard the woman, Amy confirm. "So what are we supposed to do with her?"

"We'll give her the same choice dad gave us." Clara heard another woman say. "We can either drop her off somewhere or she can come with us."

"Hey, I think she's comin' round." Amy said as Clara's eyes suddenly fluttered open. Once they did, they almost bugged out of her head as she saw the console room. Looking at the girls in turn, she saw Rose wearing a green shirt and leather jacket, who smiled at her. Amy was wearing brown pants, a white dress shirt with a bow tie, and a light brown tweed jacket. Martha, of whom the little girl backed away from, now wore a tight blue pinstriped suit. "It's all right. No one's going to hurt you."

"Aren't... aren't you supposed to be dead?" Clara asked the mocha skinned beauty as she sat up on the couch she found herself laying on.

"Oi, that happens in our line of work." Martha replied as she hunched up her shoulders. "I suppose you heard us talking, yeah?" she asked as the little girl nodded. "So what do you want to do?"

"My... my family is gone." Clara muttered as she started to shake upon thinking of that cold fact. "I don't... I don't know what to do."

"You can stay 'ere with us until you figure it out then." Amy said as she looked at her sisters in turn. Seeing that no one disagreed, she lightly squeezed Clara's hand.

"Now that that's settled..." Rose started as she walked up behind her older sister, who was sitting down on the recliner. "Where do we go from 'ere?"

"That all depends on you two." Martha replied as she stood to her feet and looked at them both. "I've been keeping a secret from both of you."

"A secret?" Amy asked as she and Rose gave each other a look. "What kind of secret?"

"Before... before dad died he whispered a few things to me." Martha started. "One of the things he told me was... he knows who our parents are."

"What?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"He found out a few years after he took us in." Martha confirmed.

"Then why didn't he..."

"Don't be cross with him." Martha cut Rose off. "He had his reasons. For now, I think you'd like to know that your name is Rose Tyler, you're Amelia Pond, and my last name is Jones."

"What's... what's the other secret?" Amy asked, her mind still reeling from what she just found out. She wasn't mad at her father, rather disappointed that he couldn't confide in them about their parents. God I hate secrets.

"The other secret is... he found out what caused the fire at the orphanage." Martha informed them. "So there. Those are your choices. Do we go and see about our parents or do we go back and find out what happened at the orphanage all those years ago."

"You're talking as if you have a time machine." Clara spoke up as Amy and Rose started to genuinely smile.

"That's because you're in one."

As Amy told her that, Clara stood up and marveled at the Tardis once more before looking back at the red head. "So does that mean that we can go back and save my dad and my mum?"

"I'm sorry." Martha said as she watched the girl deflate right in front of her. "It'll take a bit more explaining but your parents deaths are fixed points in time. We can't go back. Believe me I would in a heart beat because our dad..." she trailed off as she then walked over to the console and started to flip switches and pull levers. She had made a decision to where they were going next.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked as the Tardis started to shake.

"It's a surprise." Martha replied as she danced around the console, before looking to the little girl. "Hang on, kiddo. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

As she said that the Tardis shook some more before finally disappearing.

Deep Space

On a massive darkened space ship, a figure re-watched Martha's message of her calling herself the Doctor, over and over again. Finally stopping the playback, it turned it's eye stalk to look at it's brethren.

"THE ENEMY HAS BEEN FOUND." the tall cylinder trash can like being said in an earsplitting high voice. "SET A NEW COURSE FOR EARTH. THE DOCTOR MUST BE EXTERMINATED!"

As the other Daleks started to stir up a sick form of blood lust, the ship turned and started to fly into the direction of Earth.


End file.
